Cards, such as credit cards, with built-in processing capabilities are generally referred to as smart cards. Smart cards may have many differing uses. For example, it has been proposed that smart cards be used for a wide array of uses ranging from access to networks through a network computer to on-line banking through the storage of encrypted banking information on the card. Such uses have, generally not been widespread, however, possibly as a result of the expense of manufacturing and maintaining smart cards. However, as costs are reduced, it is expected that smart card usage will increase.
A smart card product is comprised of many interrelated components, both physical and logical. Physical components include the plastic card, the embedded chip, ink, logos, or holograms applied to the plastic, and optional magnetic stripe and bar codes. Logical components are made up of software programs and data, including the card operating system, applications and application data, and security mechanisms such as keys and certificates. As used herein, the term “smart card” is used to refer to a card having processing capabilities and the term “smart card product” is used to refer to a smart card configured with the logical and physical components for a particular use of the smart card.
To produce a smart card product, each of the interrelated logical and physical components should be taken into account in the production and distribution process. However, various aspects of the smart card product may be controlled by different business enterprises. For example, the business enterprise which manufactures the smart card may differ from the business enterprise which controls the applications or data to be loaded on the smart card product. Furthermore, each of these enterprises may differ further from the enterprises responsible for card issuance or card security. Furthermore, for smart card products which may be field programmed, the application or applications loaded on the smart card may be changed, update, deleted or otherwise modified after the card has issued. Such modifications may be performed by a further business enterprise. As can be seen from this brief example, the manufacture, issuance and maintenance of smart card products may be a complex task. Such tasks may involve different enterprises which may coordinate their efforts to provide a smart card product.